This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 253,537 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on May 21, 1990.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,347,559; 4,725,067; 4,614,352; and 3,877,723; the prior art shows a variety of different trailer arrangements for bicycles.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices were neither designed nor intended to be used in conjunction with a sailboard, no less having the sailboard mast function as the primary component of the trailer tongue.
Furthermore, the rising popularity of windsurfing/boardsailing and the difficulty of transporting and finding parking close to the water to off load the sailboard, has caused a number of people to look to a bicycle as an attractive alternative for transporting a sailboard.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a bicycle attached trailer apparatus that is compact, lightweight, and which will simply and efficiently provide a convenient means for transporting a sailboard to a point of use; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.